


Walks at Night

by nea2nea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hanzo Sleeps Walks, Jesse doesn't know Gabe is reaper, M/M, Or that Jack & Gabe & Ana are Alive, Other characters to join later, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nea2nea/pseuds/nea2nea
Summary: Late nights at Watchpoint are hard to deal with at times.





	Walks at Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Overwatch fandom. I really hope I'm able to keep this up, but I'm a busy student. If anything seems to OC that's okay! It ain't like Blizzard is giving my boys and girls that good lore that makes me eat well at night.

Jesse McCree sat up on the bed gasping for air, he looked around the small dorm room hoping he didn't wake anyone up. After he notices everyone is still asleep, he lets out a groan and gets out of his bed. He grabs his hat and makes his way out of the room, hopefully without waking anyone else up again. He closes the door behind him and looks down the empty halls.

It's been about two months since Winston put the call out, Jesse had been hiding out in the basement of his favorite diner from childhood (no longer open but they still had coloring pages), he made his way as quickly as he could to one of the safe houses, and calls up Winston to be picked up and saved from the guns of Deadlock and the Government. Winston and Lena needed old members to step up and become leaders, and Gabe was dead and Moria was somewhere (gone from Jesse's life thank the Lord) and Genji was...well Genji, they asked Jesse to be the new Blackwatch commander.

Jesse took it because it meant ten dollars more a week into his very red bank account. However picking out of all the new people who went where was much harder than he thought, Lúcio Correia dos Santo was way to happy to go into the dark things that Blackwatch need to do (but his music was as Reinhardt calls it a "bop") and Hana Song or D.Va as she went by to her fans (he wasn't that old just a little out of touch with the youths) was too young in his mind to even be fighting and Genji now was following this new, less angry path of life so he was going to stay to normal happy Overwatch.

Jesse sighed and he crossed out the last name of the list, so far Blackwatch 2.0 was him and the dust bunnies in Gabe's office. Yep, that was also something new, he got Gabe's office and he was never going to step foot in it. And by Gabe's office is where he found himself at three eighteen in the morning, because he noticed the door was opened and no one was allowed in Gabe's office. He looked in to see a sleeping figure on the desk.

"Athena? Is it friend or foe?" He hissed as he walked into the room, he forgot peacemaker but there would be no need for peace for someone who walked into Gabe's Office.

"A Guest of Mr. Shimade."

"Shit! Already bring back your dates from the clubs around here." Jesse grumbled as he looked down at the figure, the man was kind of hot and looked much older than Genji's usual date choices, maybe Genji wanted to try a sugar daddy type thing. Jesse wouldn't blame him, the facial hair alone made Jesse swoon. He picked up Genji's guest bridal style and carried him back out to the hallway

"Athena please make sure no one gets back into this room, wake me up if needed,"

"Yes, Commander McCree." Jesse nodded and walked to back to  Genji slept dead to the world. Jesse quickly tucked the man next to him and smiled at the two as the man quickly turned and wrapped his arms around Genji. Jesse smiled softly at him as he walked over to his bed. He just needs to tell Genji in the morning any special guests then he could have the couple bedrooms. Jesse yawned and climbed back into bed after doing a good deed for the night. He soon was off in dreamland, his dreams were filled with smoke, black and purple smoke, and someone calling out to him. He tossed and turned until he woke up to someone yelling in the dorm. He sat up and looked over to where Genji stood next to his bed screaming in angry Japanese to the man in the bed.

"What the hell Hanzo!? Why are you in my bed." The other man sat blinking for a bit and looked up at Genji and the others. He looked totally lost but quickly changed his face to seem calm. He started speaking in Japanese to Genji and got out of the bed, he looked at everyone in the room quickly bowed and left.

"Who the hell was that?" Lúcio asked as Genji kept spitting and wiping his cheek.

"Some date of Genji found him in Gabe's office and brought him back here," Jesse answered trying to seem helpful.

"What ew hell no! Jesse no every single one of my guests is someone who I'm trying to sleep with!" He said as he picked up a shoe and threw it at Jesse, "That's my brother!"

"Brother?" Lúcio asked.

"You mean the brother that...stabbed you a couple times," Jesse asked. 

"Okay a few things, one it was more than a stab! I died! Two more than a couple of times! Three yes that brother he's my only one." Jesse looked at him and slowly nodded.

"...so your brother single?" Genji screamed again grabbing his blade and chasing after Jesse as he screamed through the dorm hallways. Neither man noticed the older man watching them from the shadows of one of the guest dorm room doorways. That man smiled softly and walked into the room closing the door behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to upload weekly or bi-weekly you can follow me on my twitter @agentcutie or just not you're a human with a life (I hope) or my discord (Is that one the cool kids are doing) classyglassie (my icon is Beyonce) if you want to message about prompts ideas of questions that you may have.


End file.
